Coming Full Circle
by The Real Rands
Summary: OUR version of what happens after Jess visits Rory in season 6... and what should have happened between them! Very cute, very fun, literati all the way! Read and Review! Now complete with epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing, but Maggie wants to own Milo. No, Meg does! But Maggie saw him first. Ok, this could get ugly, we have to end this. But anyway, we're not ASP but we wish we were. Also, all familiar dialogue belongs to Dan Palladino.

**A/N:** This takes place right after Jess left the restaurant in Let Me Hear Your Balalaikas Ringing Out.

**A/N 2:** This is a re-post of a story that we started a year ago. It is now completely complete with full editing and a great epilogue. The full story will be posted in the next few days.

**Coming Full Circle Chapter 1**

Jess ran out of the restaurant. He didn't think it was possible to hate Logan any more then he did at that moment. He walked as quickly as he could, but halted when he heard a voice call out his name.

"Jess, wait," Rory called after him.

"We shouldn't have done this."

"He's just in a bad way lately."

"He's a jerk! "

"He was. In there, definitely. I'm so sorry."

"I read that guy the second I saw him. I should have begged off."

"Well, I didn't want you to! "

"He'd better not come out here."

"Please, Jess. He had a lot to drink. He's tired from traveling. This isn't him. I swear."

"What the hell is going on?"

"I told you, he's tired! And his family's bugging him right now –"

"I mean, with you! What's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?" Rory asks, stunned.

"You know what I mean! I know you. I know you better than anyone! This isn't you."

"I don't know."

"What are you doing? Living at your grandparents' place? Being in the DAR? No Yale - why did you drop out of Yale?" Jess practically shouts the last part, incredulous as to where her life has gone.

"It's complicated!"

"It's not! It's not complicated!"

"You don't know!" she replies defensively.

"This isn't you! This! You going out with this jerk, with the Porsche! We made fun of guys like this!"

"You caught him on a bad night."

"This isn't about him! Okay? Screw him! What's going on with you? This isn't you, Rory. You know it isn't. What's going on?"

Rory is starting to get it. He looks at her, questioning.

"I don't know." She looks around, thinking. She wraps her coat tightly around her. "I don't know."

They look at each other for a moment.

Realizing how his words have affected her, he softens his approach. "Okay, uh. Maybe, maybe we'll catch up at a better time." He reaches out and rubs her elbow. He turns to leave. He stops at the gate and turns back. "Happy birthday, by the way. Wasn't that a couple weeks ago? Your birthday?"

Rory, still shocked, nods slightly. Jess smiles sadly and leaves. Rory watches him, but then suddenly calling out to him.

"Jess, wait!"

Hesitantly, he turns around and faces her once more, waiting for her to speak.

"Um, where are you staying?"

"Eh, just the Holiday Inn about two blocks from here."

"Oh, okay."

"Alright… Take care," he says with a nod before turning around and stalking into the night.

With that, Rory turns slowly on her heel and grudgingly proceeds back into the restaurant, where Logan is working on his 4th drink.

"He gone?" Logan asked, immediately upon her reentry.

"Yes. He's gone."

"Writers. They're so sensitive."

"You were a jerk, Logan."

"I was just challenging him, geez. Hey, if Hemingway could take it, so could he. Hey, if he wanted to, he could've taken a pop at me. Pugnacity. It's a vital component in literary life. Again, consult your Hemingway. Come on. Do not let this guy get to you."

"You're getting to me!"

"Me?"

"Yes. You were an ass!"

"Look. I'm sorry I came back early, I really messed things up here." He said, sarcastically.

"Jess wrote a book! He wrote a book, and you mocked him."

"I did not mock him."

"He's doing something!"

"Good, fine, he's doing something. Everybody in the world's doing something. More power to him."

"I'm not! I mean, what am I doing? I'm living with my grandparents."

"That's temporary. Have a drink."

"Temporary can turn into forever."

"You're not living with the Gilmores forever."

"I'm palling with my grandmother, I'm being waited on by a maid. I come home and my shoes are magically shined, my clothes are magically clean, ironed and laid out. My bed is magically turned down. I'm in the DAR? I'm going to meetings and teas and cocktail parties?"

"Again, temporary. Have a drink."

"I'm wasting my time partying and drinking, just hanging out, doing nothing!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, don't pull me into this," He says threateningly, standing up.

"I didn't say anything about you."

"Yes you did. Don't make me feel guilty for your drinking and partying. That's your choice. I'm not forcing you when I ask you out, you can say no!"

"It's all we do."

"It's not all we do."

"Yes, it is! Oh, wait, I forgot! We also steal yachts!"

"Well, that's my prerogative. You know…?" He trails off, realizing what she just said. "And I'm going to pretend you didn't even mention that yacht."

"I never would have done that before I met you," She snaps.

"What are you saying, you wish you never met me?"

"No, not you. You're father, maybe, but not you."

"Oh, great, so now you're dragging my father into this."

"Well, he's the reason I don't know what I'm doing with my life!"

"I didn't tell you to quit Yale, and neither did he! You did that! I gave you one month, you went beyond the month and it had nothing to do with me! It was all you! Now, you want to change, change it. But don't blame me, don't you dare blame me! You know what, why don't you go off with John, Jack, whatever his name is!"

"Oh, I'm not going off with Jess!"

"Come on," He sighs, trying to shake things off.

"Where?"

"Let's go. I want to go. I don't want to be here."

"I don't want to go."

"Well, I drove you here and I want to go!"

"I don't want to go!" She says louder, and more stubbornly than before.

"Fine." He pulls some money out of his pocket. "That'll cover the bill, cab." He throws it on the table. "Do whatever you want. It's your choice." He leaves the restaurant in frustration.

Rory remains standing, too stunned to move. After a minute, she felt like the place was suffocating her. She took off walking, unaware of where she was until she saw the glowing sign of the Holiday Inn above her head. If she was in a better mood she would of laughed at the irony. Apparently she did know where she was going.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So… can I get you anything?" Jess asked awkwardly as he closed the door to his hotel room. Why she had come, he had no idea, but he could tell she was upset. And he had no clue what to do.

"No, I'm good," she says timidly. "I.. uh… I was just wondering if I could crash here tonight?"

Despite all that had gone on earlier in the night, he saw the hope in her eyes and still somehow could not refuse her. "Yeah, sure," he says as casually as possible. "The idiots at the desk gave me a room with two beds, so you can just take the one by the window."

"Thanks, Jess. I really appreciate this."

"No problem… you wanna talk about it?"

"No, I really just want to go to sleep, if that's okay."

"Yeah, sure," he says simply.

After getting into their respective beds, he turns off the lights, wordlessly. He knows he should say something, but he doesn't know what. It wasn't until he was drifting off to sleep that he heard the soft sounds of Rory crying. He propped himself up, trying to see her face. "Ror, you okay?" he asks hesitantly. When no response comes, he perches himself on the edge of her bed. Her back is to him, for she is hoping to avoid his attention.

"Ror?" he asks again, laying down next to her. "Talk to me," he says softly after a moment. Hearing this genuinely kind tone only makes Rory sob even harder. Not knowing what else to do, Jess pulls her into his arms. After a few minutes, she has calmed down enough to speak.

"Everything is so messed up," she whispers. "It's all fallen apart… and I don't know how to fix it… If I can fix it…" her voices trails off miserably.

"You can fix it… you will! If anyone can do it, it's you," he says encouragingly, despite the fact that he's unaware of precisely what she needs to fix.

"I don't know," she whispers even more softly.

"Well I do… you can do anything… I've always known that…" his voice trails off as he searches for the right words. "And, you know, if you need anything, any help at all… I'm here… I'm always here."

He looks down at her face, waiting for a response. The selfish part of him wants more than just a response, but he knows better than that. However, she has fallen asleep… in his arms.

* * *

"Ah, this is a good dream," Rory thought with a smile, enjoying the sweet scent of fresh coffee. It wasn't until a moment later that she realized that she wasn't in a dream, and she really was smelling coffee. She opened her eyes, expecting to see her grandmother's maid standing over her. When she instead saw the streets of Hartford through her window, she panicked briefly. Then, she was suddenly flooded with memories of the previous night.

"Morning, sunshine," Jess said with a smirk. "I knew some 'java' would wake you up. I got some doughnuts, too."

"Ooo, you're the best room service I've ever had!" Rory said with a laugh, standing up and reaching for a doughnut. "Does my grandmother know about you, because she only tolerates the best!"

"I bring you doughnuts and you threaten me with Emily?!"

"Sorry!" she says sheepishly. Taking a sip of coffee and realizing that Jess is watching her, she turns an even brighter shade of red.

A moment of silence passes between them before Jess finally asks, "So, do you wanna tell me what all that was about last night?"

Rory shook her head. "It's nothing, really."

"You don't get _that_ upset over nothing."

"Logan and I just got into a really big fight, and I didn't have anyone else to talk to," she says after a minute.

"Well, what about Lorelai?" he asks, ignoring her comment about her asshole of a boyfriend.

"I can't talk to her," she says adamantly.

"What happened?" he asks, completely confused about this rift.

"Things are just _really_ bad… and it's all my fault."

He looks at her expectantly, waiting for more.

"Let's just say that she didn't take my time off from Yale all that well, and we haven't really spoken since."

"That was six months ago," he said, completely shocked. The pair used to be inseparable.

"I know," Rory said while nodding.

"Rory!" he exclaimed, wide-eyed and taking the same tone as he had outside the restaurant the previous night.

"I know… I know! I told you this was bad," she said, beginning to tear up again.

"Look, I didn't mean to get you upset," he says quickly, wishing he had never brought this up. But it was too late— Rory had already turned away from him, shielding her face. "Rory, please, I didn't…"

"No, I can't do this right now… I have to go…"

"No, please don't feel like you have to leave," Jess practically pleaded.

"It's alright, there's someplace I have to be, anyway," she says, gathering up the last of her things. "Thanks for letting me crash here, I really appreciate it."

"Oh… okay… It wasn't a problem, really," he says, wishing that she wasn't leaving so quickly. "I'll be here two more days, so if you need anything… you know where to find me."

"Thank you…" she says. After an awkward pause, she adds, "I really have to go, so…"

Jess nods to the door in understanding. Well, not complete understanding, but acceptance.

As Rory slips out of the hotel, she is glad Jess has no idea where she is headed. He would cause physical pain to someone (anyone!) if he knew that she was off to lead yet another tea party.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Rory, darling, the decorations are absolutely divine!" exclaimed Tweeny Halburn.

"You have exquisite taste!" said Bunny Thompson.

"Oh, thank you, thank you," Rory said modestly. As usual the DAR ladies were fawning all over her, and for the first time in the past six months she wished she could be anyplace else but in the limelight. While walking around checking on details, she saw a flash of red hair and groaned inwardly. Emily was gaining on her, and there was no place she could hide.

"I need to go somewhere and have a little talk with you," Emily said as she finally caught up with her.

"Later, Grandma. I'm needed out here."

"Young lady, I insist that we go somewhere and talk right now."

"Grandma, I am sorry, I can't."

"There's a kitchen here, we'll go there."

"No, I am not going to the kitchen with you! We'll talk later."

"Must they play those damn guitars?" Emily motioned to the balalaikas behind her.

"They're balalaikas!"

"They're too loud."

"They're Russian and they're not mic'ed. That's their volume."

"I'm not liking this tone of yours."

"Well, you're forcing the tone, Grandma! I said I'll talk to you later, but right now, I'm not leaving this room!" Rory turns to walk away, but Emily follows her.

"Where were you last night? Why didn't you call?"

"You're overreacting."

"You're not wearing your dress."

"I only had time to grab my car. I didn't even go inside."

"You almost missed the event!"

"No, I was early for the event. What I missed was your inspection of me back at the house. That's what you're upset about."

"My inspections, missy, are for your own good. You're new to the DAR. You don't know the proper procedure for things. The proper dress!"

"I do okay!"

"This is not just about me, everyone was worried about you!"

"You mean everyone that you called when you took my private address book and tried to find me?"

"Yes, I did call people," she admitted shamelessly and with a hoity-toity air.

"Well, you shouldn't have!"

"A lot of good it did! You should update that ridiculous address book of yours, half the numbers were disconnected!"

"Oh, I'll do that!" Rory says, sarcastically.

"You have people in there you haven't spoken to for years! You should remove them!"

"Uh-huh."

"I'm throwing that book out," Emily threatened.

"Do not throw that book out!"

"Do not use that tone with me!"

"I want to be very clear –"

"You are becoming more like your mother with every passing day."

"And you are becoming more like my mother's mother with every passing day!"

"That's it, that's it!"

"What's it?"

"You're grounded!"

"Grounded?"

"Yes!"

"I'm twenty-one! You can't ground me!" Rory cries incredulously.

"And no more sleepovers at Paris' house."

"Grandma, I go wherever I want, whenever I want! And I haven't been sleeping at Paris' house three nights a week! I've been at Logan's!"

"When your father gets home, we're going to talk about the house rules and be on the same page once and for all!"

"You mean my grandfather," Rory says, confused.

"You know what I meant!"

"Well, I'd have to be living at the house to have house rules!"

"What does that mean?"

"Excuse me." Rory says curtly before turning and leaving.

"Young lady, do not walk away from me!"

Rory stormed out of the tearoom and hopped into her car. She had made plans to meet Logan after the function. She wasn't sure if they were still on, but it was worth a shot.

She pulled up to his New Haven apartment and walked into the building as if nothing had ever happened. Even the doorman had greeted her with the usual pleasantries. Maybe things weren't as bad as she thought. The elevator ride felt like an eternity, but eventually she reached the apartment door. She knocked twice and waited for a response.

"Hold on a second," she heard Logan's voice call from the other side of the door. It took him about thirty seconds to open the door. "Ace!" he exclaimed with some measure of shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, we did kind of have plans. I wasn't sure if we still would after last night, but I thought I'd drop by anyway." She was clearly nervous about the direction the conversation could take.

"Uhhh, I'm kind of in the middle of something right now… Maybe we could talk later?" he responded, cringing as a very feminine- sounding sneeze escaped from the bedroom.

"Oh, I see… working on a paper?" she suggested as innocently and casually as she could manage.

"Ace—"

"Or some super-secret life and death brigade plans that I just _can't_ be a part of?"

"Ace—" he said again, and cringing as yet another sneeze came from his room.

"Oh, wait, I got it! Colin and Finn are in there and have come down with some mysterious illness that makes them sneeze AND sound like a girl! That's quite a quandary, Logan. You know you really should call the CDC or something," she says, spitting out the last line.

Before Logan could even try to respond, the feminine voice called out in a sweet sing-song tone, "Oh Logan!! What's taking so long? I thought you said you'd hurry!"

Once again, Logan was too slow with responding. Rory had stormed into his apartment and through his bedroom door before he could even open his mouth to explain.

"Hi, honey, could you give us a minute? Really, that's all it will take," she said, flashing a fake smile at the girl wrapped only in a sheet on Logan's bed. Then, glaring at Logan as she marched into the living room area, she muttered, "Just call me Speedy-frickin- Gonzalez!"

"Rory, will you just let me explain?" Logan pleaded as she stood with her hands on her hips and looking angrier than he had ever seen her.

"Please, enlighten me," she spat. She was trying her best to remain composed, and her angry- face was doing a terrific job of covering the tears that she felt coming on.

"Ok, well, after the way last night went, I assumed that we were broken up!"

"THAT'S your brilliant explanation? Logan, do me a favor and don't try to write any books, because your conclusions would suck. And by the way, you have heard what happens when you assume things, haven't you?"

"Rory, that was a really bad fight. Ali would have come out battered. Can you blame me for thinking things were over after that disaster?"

"YES! We are—or were, I don't know anymore—a couple! Couples USUALLY don't break up at the first sign of trouble!"

"J.Lo has!"

"You seriously did NOT just say that to me!"

"Hey, just trying to lighten the mood here—you seem pretty bent out of shape. Hey, you wanna drink?"

"No, Logan, I do NOT want a drink! Drinks will not solve this! Alcohol will NOT fix the fact that you jumped into bed with a random slut less than 24 hours after our first major fight! Not even an official break up! A FIGHT! Lord knows what you would have done if it had actually been verbalized that we were over!"

"Ror, please, just hear me out—"

" 'ROR' ?! Don't 'Ror' me, Logan!" she cried. She didn't know why, but at that moment she wanted to kill him for using _that_ particular nickname.

"Alright then, what do you want me to say?"

"No, Logan. I'm not going to tell you what I want you to say or what the right thing to say is. You're smart, apparently—figure it out! What do YOU have to say to me?"

"Listen, last night was bad… But it was just as much your fault as it was mine."

"What are you talking about?"

"If I hadn't shown up, you would have gone to dinner with another guy!"

"This isn't about that."

"Oh yeah? Then what is it about?" Logan taunts, clearly not believing her.

"Are you kidding me?! You're blind if you don't know what this is about. And why are you bringing Jess up, anyway? Are you saying you don't trust me?"

"Well…"

"'Well' ? 'Well'! 'Well' he says… unbelievable! Logan, need I remind you of the Pam Anderson look-alike in the other room? If there's anyone who can't be trusted here, it's you!"

"I thought we were broken up!"

"Well now we are… you got your wish. I'll let you get back to what you were doing," she says coldly as she leaves the apartment, leaving a stunned Logan in her wake. She turns around only to say, "And Logan, don't follow me… or call me… or anything… You made your decision about this relationship when you left the restaurant last night. This was just a formality…" she sighed, and then turned on her heels and left… for good.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's the next three chapters... an epilogue will be up tomorrow. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

**Chapter 4**

Having driven half the ride blinded by tears, Rory was once again unsure as to exactly where she was going. And, as she aimlessly navigated the streets of Hartford, she once again found herself under the familiar glow of the Holiday Inn sign.

Hoping that he wasn't out for the night, she timidly knocked on Jess' door.

"Rory!" he said, clearly surprised. "I didn't expect you to come back."

"Neither did I, but I've had a rather eventful day, and I needed to see a friendly face… Can I come in?"

"Of course," Jess replied (straining to contain his eagerness), opening the door wider so she can come in. As she stepped into the light of the room, he could tell that she had been crying. Wanting to make amends for what he could, he added, "And look, about earlier…"

"I don't want to talk about earlier… It was nothing, really, and it's no use getting all worked up over now."

"Alright, if you insist. So… why such an eventful day?"

"Well, it started with a DAR function…"

"My God. Do those ladies ever get sick of drinking tea?"

"No, which is ironic… especially for a group of people so closely connected to the Boston Tea Party."

"Oh, you mean they were there?" he asked with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Rory said, smiling. "ANYWAY… my grandmother was there."

"Lucky you."

"No, not so much. She cornered me, and we got into a huge fight, which ended with me walking out of the event."

"Wow… so I take it you won't be staying there tonight?"

"Nope. I just might have to bunk here again," she said hopefully.

"Not a problem," Jess replied casually, trying not to smile too much.

"So then, I went to Logan's place," she said, getting caught up in her story. She quickly continued before Jess could make a snide remark about her ex. Ex. That sounded so weird to her. "And upon my arrival, I found that he was not alone."

"Oh, Ror…"

"Yeah… let's just say that this girl looked liked she hopped right out of Hugh Hefner's place. So, needless to say, we broke up. Although according to him, this break up happened last night."

"Wow, that sucks… He's such a jackass, Rory. Forget him."

"No, actually, he's not… he's ultimately a good guy… You just never got to see that side of him."

"You're seriously defending that two-timing bastard?!"

"Hey, I was in love with him! Despite all he's done, that doesn't just disappear in one afternoon!"

"Love, huh?" Jess smiles to himself, noting the irony. If there's anyone who knows the meaning of love, it's him. "Were you REALLY in love with him, though?"

"Yes, of course I was!" Rory exclaims, bewildered and offended by the question.

"Ok, sorry! I shouldn't have… Anyway, have you talked to Lorelai about this?"

"No. I told you earlier that we've barely spoken in the past six months. What makes you think that we'd be back to laughing over coffee and mocking Kirk in one afternoon?"

"She just seems like she'd be good for you to talk to… She's had a lot of experience with this stuff."

"Just what are you implying?" Rory accused, narrowing her eyes at him.

"No! Nothing! Nothing like that! I just think that even though you haven't really spoken in awhile, it's time that you do."

"Well, if it isn't Jess Mariano giving FAMILY advice! Ha! Good one!" she snapped.

"Well, someone's got to!" he replied, starting to get annoyed. "Look, Rory, just look at how things are between you two! God, I remember when you were making snow women and devil egging my car! And now you won't even talk to each other!"

"I told you, it's complicated!"

"I know, but… wait, how did this become a fight?" he asks suddenly.

"I'm.. not.. sure…" Rory says slowly, back-tracking the past few minutes in her head. Then, realizing that she wasn't in the mood for more fighting, she adds, "And you never even liked my mom!"

"Ha! Yeah, but she never liked me, either," he smirked.

They both laughed, and the momentary lapse of comfortable silence signified a truce.

"So, you've had a long day… You probably want some rest," he suggested, partially disappointed they couldn't banter some more.

"Yeah, I do… but if you have some Hemmingway in that suitcase of yours, I'd fall asleep an awful lot faster," she teased with a grin, slipping under the covers.

"Ha ha ha… aren't you funny, Gilmore."

"Oh, you know I am, Mariano!"

By this point, Jess was in his own bed. As he reached up to turn off the light, he knew there was one more thing he still had to say to her. "Hey, Ror?"

"Mmm?" came her sleepy response.

"Everything will be okay… it's gonna work out…"

"Thanks, Jess," she murmured, drifting further into sleep. She was grateful for his words, because for the first time in a long time, she was starting to believe it to be true.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Rory was unceremoniously awakened the following morning by Jess swearing.

"Son of a bitch!" he cried.

Rory groaned as she sat up in her bed. She looked over to see Jess standing cautiously over her. The sight of him made her smile. She could get used to waking up like this.

"Oh, no. I did wake you up."

"Yeah, but it was probably about time. What happened, anyway? Did you trip over your bag of hair products?"

"It was only a small bag..."

"Score!" She said with a triumphant grin.

"I liked you better when you were asleep."

"Don't lie, it's not very becoming on you."

"Someone's pretty awake, for not having coffee."

"Nah, this is just a facade. Plus, I know you're hiding coffee behind that plant over there."

"You Gilmores and coffee. It's a sixth sense," he said as he got her a large cup.

"Why such an early bird? I used to have to drag you out of bed."

"I have an early flight to catch. You can stay here until you're ready to leave."

"Oh," Rory said, surprised to hear that he is leaving so soon. "Okay, thanks."

A comfortable silence passed between them. And for the second time in as many days, Rory remembered how comfortable she always was with Jess. As soon as the thought entered her head, she scolded herself for thinking it. Jess had hurt her so badly in the past. Not to mention the fact that she just ended her most recent relationship less then twenty-four hours ago. The sound of Jess zipping up his luggage snapped her out of her thoughts and back into the present.

"You know, I actually have time for breakfast. You wanna go downstairs and grab something to eat?"

"Like this?" Rory motioned to her sleep-wrinked self.

"You look fine! Come on… yes, you look fine!" he laughed at her self- doubt. How someone so beautiful could think she ever looked bad was beyond him.

Once they had seated themselves in the dining room, Jess had a question for her. "You know, despite all we've talked, you've yet to tell me exactly why you left Yale."

"Oh… that," she muttered darkly.

"Yes… that. Come on, you always used to try to get me to talk… it's role reversal time!"

Rory smiled, and took a deep breath. He looked so cute when he was like this—earnest, caring. Focus, Rory! She told herself. Regardless of how cute he is, he wants the story, not your staring! "Okay, you have a point. But you have to promise not to get mad at me or do anything but listen, okay?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Jess!"

"I'm serious… continue!"

With another deep breath, Rory dove into her story. Once she started talking, she almost found it hard to stop. From her relationship with Logan, the disastrous Huntzberger dinner, the even more disastrous internship, and the infamous yacht, Rory didn't leave a single detail out. At the end of it all, Jess looked dazed, but seemed determined as ever that it was all fixable.

"I don't really know what to say… But just think it through, and you'll make it right again."

"Jess?"

"Hmm?"

"You said that earlier, and yet you didn't even know what the problem was. What made you so sure I can fix this?"

"Even though I didn't know the situation, I knew the person… And more than anyone else, save maybe her mother, I know what this person is capable of."

"Wow… that was good," Rory breathed, under the spell of his words.

"Thanks," he said, a little self-conscious of the adoring look she had on her face. Well, thrilled with the look, but conscious of the fact he had a plane to catch. Looking at his watch, he knew he had to say goodbye. "Well, I, uh, gotta go…" Jess said, but more concerned with what he was about to say next. "And, Rory? I don't want to get into another fight about this, but you should really try to talk to your mom. You're just not the same without her… At any rate, it's worth some consideration…" he said nervously, praying that he hadn't overstepped his boundaries… again! And, even though he knew he probably shouldn't, he still had one more thing to say. "Also… Yale… You should go back to Yale… You belong there, you always have… No matter what anyone else says or does, understand?"

Rory simply nodded, which encouraged him to keep talking. "Anyway, it was really good to see you again. If you're ever in Philly anytime soon, look me up!"

"Definitely!" Rory replied enthusiastically. "And Jess? Thanks… for everything."

"It was my pleasure," he said, leaning over to kiss her on her forehead. "Goodbye, Ror."

"Goodbye… Dodger!" she said with a devious smile. Jess just smirked, and headed out the door with a nod of his head.

As Rory sat alone with her half-eaten croissant, she replayed the events of the past few days in her head. It had finally become clear to her exactly how much she had changed, and exactly how much she wanted to return to her own self. After another minute of thinking, she realized that it was time to do something she should have done a long time ago.

* * *

"Hey Luke!" Rory said as she uncertainly walked towards the counter. As much as she knew Luke loved her like a daughter, there was still a small amount of doubt that he did not think of her as fondly anymore.

"Rory! Wow, hi!" Luke exclaimed, startled to see her standing there. "Can I get you anything? Coffee…?" he asked awkwardly. He had just realized that Lorelai probably had no idea her daughter was in town.

"No, thank you," Rory responded.

"Uh, then… what are you doing here? I mean, er, what can I do for you?"

"Well, actually, I was looking for my mom. I went to the Dragonfly, but she wasn't there, so I was hoping you'd know…"

"Oh, she's back at the house… something about paint or contractors, I don't know… I let her deal with all that stuff."

"Right…" Rory said with a smile. Lorelai had always been very hands-on when it came to that sort of stuff. "Thanks, Luke! I gotta run. But listen—don't tell mom I'm here, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Luke said slowly, wondering if he should be making this sort of promise. Before he could say anything else, she had dashed out of the diner.

* * *

It was at this moment that Rory, standing on the familiar creaky porch, knew exactly how her mother felt before entering the Gilmore mansion in Hartford. Who knew that the place she had grown up in could be so intimidating? Brushing her fears aside, she raised her hand halfway to knock on the door, but then quickly turned around and ran back down the steps. Pacing the yard, she reprimanded herself for acting so scared.

"Come on, Gilmore, you already groveled to the dean of admissions at Yale, so why is this so damn hard for you?" muttered to herself. With a new determination, she made her way back up the steps, but halted yet again with the prospect of actually knocking on the door. She looked dumbly at the door for a few seconds, but still couldn't do anything but turn around and run back onto the yard.

She began pacing the yard, feeling increasingly absurd by the minute. Huh, maybe this is how Kirk feels…

"'You're just not the same without her,'" a familiar voice echoed in her head.

"Alright, alright, alright!" she said to no one in particular. She turned and faced the porch, more determined than ever to actually accomplish what she had come here to do. However, she was only halfway onto her porch when a voice coming around the corner and getting closer halted her progress.

"I gave you money; I gave you food, and more food! I gave you the colors I want, so really boys, how hard is it to buy a few cans of paint? You know I'd do it myself but I'm just not as strong as you big, hunky painters!"

Rory froze as her mother turned the corner. Lorelai, in the meantime, had stopped dead in her tracks and abruptly ended her love song to the painters.

"Rory! Wha… I mean… Woa… Hi," she finally stammered

"Hi," Rory responded, just as timid as Lorelai had sounded. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I haven't seen any hunks anywhere," she added, trying to break the ice.

"Oh, right… Sure, that's fine… Star's Hollow isn't exactly the scene of a Chippendale's calendar, anyway… Which is a shame, too, because Lord knows I'd like the eye candy… Although Kirk or Taylor might want in on the action and in that case I'd have to move far far away…"

"Mom, I'm sorry!" Rory cut in, interrupting her mother's senseless babbling. She had hoped for a better segway but as she was not about to get one anytime soon, she just cut in. Caught up in the moment, she hurriedly continued, "I'm so so so sorry… for everything. The yacht, Yale, not talking to you… These past few months have been horrible. I haven't been myself at all, and I regret it, every minute of it. I was so stupid, I should have listened to you!"

"Hon, hon, hon, slow down… You weren't stupid, I was stupid! I should have supported your decision, not pulled an Emily and not even talk to you about it!"

"But you were right—I never should have left Yale in the first place!"

"Well, yah!" Lorelai smirked, finally feeling less awkward.

"I missed you so much!" Rory said. Lorelai's cocky "yah" made her realize just how much she had hated their time apart.

"I missed you more!"

"I love you, Mom," Rory said, running up the remaining steps and embracing her mother in a bear hug.

"Aw, kid, you have no idea."

* * *

Five movies, 10 replays of Sofia dying, and 3 dinners later, Lorelai and Rory lay slumped on their sofa, too full and exhausted to move.

"So you really had to grovel, huh?" Lorelai asked, thoroughly amused by the image.

"Oh, yeah!" Rory responds sarcastically.

"Now are we talking hands and knees, genuflecting- type groveling, or was this a younger guy who proved to be prone to falling for the Gilmore wiles?"

"Mom! Let's just say that I didn't do anything that you wouldn't do," she teased.

"Touché! Now, I do have one other thing to say," Lorelai began.

"Oh really? Just one? Because based on the past 12 hours, I'd say that Lorelai Gilmore never has just 'one' thing to say!"

"Well, I do now: Jess."

"What?"

"Jess."

"Nickname for Jessica, rhymes with Tess and dress?"

"Jess."

"Are you broken, because usually when robots break they say the same thing over and over."

"Rory!"

"Ah, there we go."

"Jess!"

"Guess I was wrong… What's your damage?!!"

"Huh?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Honey, I hate to say it, but Jess has had a starring role in tonight's saga."

"Your point being…?"

"He did what neither me nor your grandparents could do."

"If this is going to get dirty, I'd like this to stop now, please."

"You said that it was talking to HIM that made you realize how much you had changed!"

"Well, yeah, but—"

"And HE was the last person you talked to before going back to Yale!"

"Yes, true, but—"

"And it was HIM that made you realize how much you needed ME!"

"Ah, now I get it… he's the new Dean in your eyes because of that, isn't he?" Rory joked.

"He still likes you!"

"No!" Rory exclaimed. The idea was just too ridiculous to her.

"Well, I think he does," Lorelai says self-importantly. "After all, he sent you back to me! He hates me!"

"Well, I don't know if he hates—"

"No no, he likes you, that's a given… And based on how red your face is right now, I'd go as far to say that you like him, too!" she shrieks incredulously.

"NO! I do not like Jess!" She knows she is lying to herself, but it seemed too soon after Logan for it to be possible—was she really falling for Jess, again?

"He's the only person you listened to! His opinion meant something to you when no one else's did! Hell, he was the only one who made you realize what a jackass Logan is!"

"He is a jackass," Rory affirmed in her "you go, girl" voice and trying to get her mom off the subject of Jess.

"And you're changing the subject! Ahh! Rory likes Jess! Rory likes Jess!" Lorelai sang.

"Shut up," Rory hissed, looking frantically around the room to make sure no one else was near. "You're gonna wake the whole town!"

"Well, I'd say this news is worth it! Rory and Jess, sitting in a tree…"

"Mom, I swear…" Rory tried to threaten.

"Oh wait, there's more… I'm doing the dirty version! Rory and Jess, sitting in a tree, F-U—"

"MOM!!!"

"What?" Lorelai said innocently. "You're 21, you can handle this… And by the way, you're not exactly denying this anymore!"

"Well, I had to stop you from singing something that Howard Stern might say!"

"And I appreciate that, because I'd never hear the end of it from Babette and Patty. But listen, hon… It's okay to like him."

"Woah… did I just hear that from you?!"

"I'll be washing my mouth with soap momentarily, don't worry. But let Mommy finish. It's okay to like him, and let's just say that recent events have made me realize that the two of you together wouldn't be the worst thing in the world."

"Is there a tape recorder somewhere? Or a scribe? Video camera?"

"Is there a POINT somewhere?!"

"Did you just give me your blessing to be with Jess? Mariano?"

"Well, that depends… Did you just ask for it?"

"Uh… yeah… I guess I did…" Rory says slowly, realizing what she had said.

"Well then, you've got it… now go get him," Lorelai said with a smirk.

"It's 12:30 in the morning!"

"Uh, right, sorry… got caught up in the moment. Go get him in the morning," Lorelai clarified, dragging Rory off the couch and in to her room.

"Thanks, Mom… It's good to be home."

"No problem, sweets… and it's good to have you back."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Standing in the middle of the University of Pennsylvania's enormous library, Rory wondered why she hadn't applied here. It was then that the distant strains of a chant hit her ears:

_Fly, Eagles fly, _

_On the road to victory_

_Fly, Eagles, fly_

_Score a touchdown 1-2-3…_

Oh yeah… That's why! Rory laughed at the absurdity of professional sports… and their crazy fans… and apparently they didn't get any crazier than those in Philly…

Rory looked around the vast room of books—she could easily spend hours in here—and wondered how she was ever going to find Jess. She was still shocked to be standing there, and the conversation that had led her to the campus was still fresh in her mind.

--- Flashback----

"_Um, hi, is Jess here?" she had asked nervously._

"_No," replied the guy who must have been his roommate. "It's Sunday, which means he's not at our publishing office…"_

"_Your publishing office?"_

"_Yeah, you know, where we make books?"_

"_Yes, I am perfectly aware of what goes on at a publishing office!" Rory snapped. "But you said 'your' publishing office."_

"_Well, yeah, Jess and I run the place."_

"_You do!"_

"_Yeah, or at least when he's not at school… Oh hey, that's where he is! He's at Penn's library."_

"_Penn?"_

"_You know, as in, "The University of" ?"_

"_Yeah, I know it… Why is he there?"_

"_Hey, are you a friend of his?"_

"_Yeah, why?"_

"_Ha, you two really don't talk much, do ya?"_

"_That's none of your business!"_

"_Sorry, my bad… Say, what's your name?"_

"_Rory Gilmore."_

"_Ah, Rory…" the roommate's demeanor changes, as if he's had a flash of understanding. "Sorry to be so rude… I'm Ron. And, if you go to the library just off of Spruce Street, you'll find him there."_

"_Thank you," Rory says, turning to walk away._

_Ron closes the door, and laughs to himself. "So that's the famous Rory!"_

_----End Flashback----_

Just as Rory was about to search the second floor, she spotted a flash of jet-black hair that was unmistakably his.

"Jess!" she called out, not wanting to waste any time.

"Rory?" To say that Jess looked stunned (and thrilled) would be an understatement. "What are you doing here?"

"I think the better question is, what are you doing here?"

"At Penn?"

"No, at that stupid button thing outside! Yes at Penn!"

"Well, I didn't want to tell you when I was in Connecticut because everything with you seemed so mixed up, but, I'm actually taking classes here part time."

"You do know that Penn's an Ivy League school, right?"

"Yeah, that seems to be the word on the street."

"But generally, Ivy League schools like their students to have their high school diploma."

"Well, ain't it lucky I got me my G.E.D?"

"Oh my gosh! Jess, that's fantastic, Congratulations!"

"Hey, congratulate me when I'm outta here, and once that publishing company gets a little more successful… But anyway, you still haven't answered my question—What are you doing here?"

"Well, I, uh, wanted to see you."

"Oh really?" Jess said with his trademark smirk. Watching her squirm, he realized that this line of conversation would be better in a few hours, once she's relaxed. "Hey, you wanna tour of this place?"

"Absolutely!" Rory said gratefully as he led her out onto the nearly empty campus. "Hey, where is everyone?"

"It's a Sunday—in November—in Philly. Everyone's either at the Linc—the football stadium—or watching the game on TV."

"Ah, I see…And did some big-name footballer break that button over there? I mean, I can't imagine why else it would have such a prominent place on the campus?" Rory semi-mocked.

"Hey! The Button is one of Penn's most famous sculptures and was done—er, a long time ago—to commemorate… well, something important… The point is, supposedly, Ben Franklin over there," he points to the large statue of Penn's founder, "was a little tipsy and lost a button—the very button you mock!"

"Oh, my apologies! Never again will I mock a HUGE broken button!"

"I will choose to ignore that blatant sarcasm and continue with my tour," Jess said, puffing his chest (and mocking the tour guides that let Ivy League hopefuls follow them around all day).

Two hours later, Rory felt like she knew the Penn campus as well as Yale… But she still liked Yale better…

"Hey, you hungry?" Jess asked.

"Need you even ask?" Rory replied, pretending to be offended.

"Sorry, my mistake! Alright, then, I know this great place… you're gonna love it!"

Minutes later, Rory stood outside Cosi, too thrilled with the restaurant's appearance to move.

"Jess, look at that door handle! There are coffee beans inside it!"

"Yes, I know."

"Coffee beans! Ah, I want to marry this door. I want to live here, right next to this door, for the rest of my life."

"All this and you haven't even seen the menu… or desserts!"

"Ha, ha, very funny… But anyway, good choice… You do know me well, don't you?" Rory said softly, bringing herself as close to him as possible.

"Always have," he smirked, wondering if he should kiss her or not. However, her lips upon his quickly ended that little debate.

Before it could get too involved, Rory pulled back and apologized. "You know, I really didn't mind," Jess responded suggestively. That was encouragement enough, and a second kiss ensued. However, Rory once again broke it off.

"Wait… there's something I need to tell you," she said slowly. Jess' heart sank. This was it, he told himself. This was where he would discover that waiting all this time had been for nothing. He braced himself, expecting the worst.

"I came to Philadelphia because I needed you to know that… I'm going back to Yale," she said with a coy smile. "And, my mom and I are talking again," she said with an even bigger smile. "And the truth is, it's all kinda your fault!"

For the first time in recent memory, Jess beamed. Words failing him, he grabbed her around the waist and kissed her again, harder and more passionately than before. When they finally came up for air, both were breathless… and smiling like idiots.

"Well, whatever else happens between us, we know that part works," Rory smiled, recalling his words after their first (legal) kiss.

"So, you're saying there's an us?" Jess said, raising his eyebrows.

"As long as you want there to be an us…" Rory said cautiously, hoping she hadn't said too much.

"Of course I want there to be an us!"

"Ok, good!" Rory exclaimed. She was about to add something to that statement, but he cut her off by cupping her face in his hand and kissing her. However, for the third time that night, she was the one to break it off.

"What now!" Jess laughed, wondering how he could be in love with someone so crazy.

"I just realized… you live here, and I live there… That's a pretty big difference! And—"

"Ror?"

"Let's get inside…They have the best double brownie sundaes here," he offered, knowing she would bite the bait.

"Ooo really? What are you waiting for? Let's go!" she exclaimed, skipping closer to the door.

Before she could get inside, Jess grabbed her hand, and whispered to her one more time. "And Ror? We'll make it work."

THE END

(FIN)

A/N: We just wanted to mention that EVERYTHING mentioned about Philly, Penn, and Cosi is true! Also, an epilogue is forthcoming… so, hold your horses and in the meantime, REVIEW! Pretty please? And, btw, we settled our fight… Meg gets MILO, and Maggie gets NATHAN from One Tree Hill…ahhh, love of her life!

Just so you guys know, an epilogue WILL be up tomorrow:)


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the end! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! you guys totally made us smile.

**Epilogue**

_Three Years Later_

As the first snowfall of the year began to release itself from the calm gray sky, the city of Philadelphia looked more like a snow-globe than Rory Gilmore had ever remembered. Glancing at the newly restored City Hall, Rory couldn't help but marvel at how far her life had come in just 3 years: near-Yale drop-out to youngest Philadelphia Inquirer staff member to date. Who had just interviewed red-hot mayoral candidate Michael Nutter, thank-you-very-much. Rory sighed contentedly, but then hurriedly kept walking. Despite the lengthy walk home she had ahead of her, Rory knew that no amount of exposure to winter's elements would be nearly as bad as her mother's dismay at choosing the subway over a walk in the oh-so-wonderful first snow.

* * *

"Hey Luke, it's Jess." 

"Hey! How are things in Philly?"

"Not bad, not bad… actually, pretty great. How's the diner?"

"Oh, you know, same old, same old. Taylor's being a pain in the ass about trying to get me to hang some Christmas—I mean, HOLIDAY—decorations, but as there's only about a week until the _holiday_, I think I'll win this one."

"Ha, good to hear."

"So not that it's not great to hear from you, but any particular reason you're calling?"

"Um, yeah, actually…"

"You gonna tell me, or do I have to guess?"

"Yeah… well, you see…Rory and I…" Jess' voice trailed off, unsure how to phrase the next part.

"Jess Mariano, if you are going to tell me that you broke that girl's heart again, I'm going to fly—no, LORELAI will fly—all the way down there and tear you to pieces!"

"No, no, no! It's nothing like that… Quite the opposite, actually, though you make a good point about Lorelai attempting to beat me…"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Luke was optimally confused at this point.

"Well, Rory and I are good…really good… In fact, I want to get her a ring for Christmas…"

"Wait—you're going to ask her to marry you?!"

"Yeah, thinking of it."

"Jess, that's fantastic!"

"Really? Cause I'm thinking Lorelai might not be so thrilled…"

"No. Just call her. I think she might surprise you."

"Ok, but if you end up seeing my head on a serving plate, it's your fault."

"Deal. But if they stick an apple in your mouth, I'm laughing."

"And on that note, I'm hanging up."

"Hey Jess, wait—"

"Yeah?"

"Congratulations."

"Thanks," Jess smiled. "If I don't call again soon, I'll see you in a week."

With that, Jess hung up the phone, feeling relieved. One down, one to go… He took a deep breath, and braced himself as he dialed the second Star's Hollow number that afternoon.

"Lorelai Gilmore here, proudly servicing the men of Star's Hollow since 1987!"

"Er, hello?"

"Oh, God, Jess, hi! I'm so sorry, I thought you'd be my mother!"

"Eh, nope—sorry to disappoint you."

"Oh, please. I am NEVER disappointed to not hear my mother's voice on the other end. Though, I must admit, her reaction to my new favorite version of "hello" does promise to be rather entertaining…"

"Ha, you'll have to let me know how that goes," Jess smirked, Lorelai's crazy sense of humor helping to calm his nerves.

"Don't worry. Not only will I be telling everyone, but I'm thinking of making t-shirts and banners… you know, to commemorate the occasion. Anyway, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"Wow, that even sounded genuine," Jess joked nervously.

"Oh, come on—you know I've secretly loved you ever since you sent Rory home to me."

"Ha, this is true," Jess agreed, reflecting on the many conversations they've had since then that helped to smooth over their far-too-rocky beginning.

"Ok, so now that I've professed my sincerest love for you once again, what can I do for you?" Though they were finally on good terms, Lorelai knew that Jess wasn't the small-talk type.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something," Jess said slowly. He paused, but amazingly, Lorelai did not cut in with a remark. "Ok, well, um… I want to ask Rory to marry me, but I, uh, wanted to make sure it's ok with you first," he finished quickly.

"Aw, Jess," Lorelai smiled, both touched and proud at how far he had come since their first disastrous meeting. "Of course you can marry her… it's about time!"

"Really? That's it?"

"Of course. I've never seen Rory happier than these past three years. And thank you for asking."

"Not a problem… Well, I better go—things to take care of, you know."

"Ah, gotcha… Wait—when are you asking? I don't want to tell her before you do."

"Yeah, that would be bad. But I'm asking her tonight, so you don't have to keep this a secret too long."

"Whew, thank God! Well, you have things to do, so get to it! I'll see you both in a week!"

"Yeah, see you then."

"Goodbye, my future son-in-law!"

"Ha, bye," Jess laughed, hanging up the phone.

* * *

Rory burst through the door, frantically shaking snow off herself as she stepped into the warmth of the apartment. 

"Coffee, coffee, coffee, need coffee now!" she exclaimed through chattering teeth.

"Uh… no, you definitely don't," Jess began as he came up to greet her. "It sounds like you're hyper enough as it is!"

"I'm f-f-f-freezing!" Rory shivered. "P-p-please?" she asked with her signature pout. Jess sighed, clearly about to relent. "Ha! Yesssss!" she exalted in victory.

"And it's already brewing for you… somehow I knew you'd need some," he smirked.

"Jess Mariano! I knew there was a reason I love you," Rory smiled back while drawing him into a light kiss. "Ooo, I almost forgot!" she squealed, breaking away. "How was your last final?"

"Not bad… The poets of the 18th century still aren't my favorite people in the world, but at least they brought me one credit closer to my diploma from Penn."

"Aw, that's my boy," she responded with a playful pat on the head. "And then in just one semester you'll be an Ivy League grad with his own publishing company… not too shabby!"

"Eh, I do my best. Anyway, I've gotta run—I stole your bracelet out of your jewelry box so—"

"Jess Mariano! Still stealing my bracelets after all these years!"

"I guess some things never change… that and it broke and you've been bugging me to get it fixed for the past 3 weeks," he smirked again.

"Oh, that's my big-strong-provider," she laughed, taking extreme pleasure in the fierce red rising in Jess' cheeks. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"I actually have a few things to do first—meet me there in an hour?"

"Sounds perfect—we can go from there to dinner!"

"Sounds like a plan. See you in an hour, and be gentle with that coffee!" he playfully chided before kissing her once more and then dashing out the door.

Rory finished her coffee (it was ONLY her fifth cup that day), and got ready a lot faster than she expected. This left her with just enough time to call her mother.

"Lorelai Gilmore here, proudly servicing the men of Star's Hollow since 1987!"

"Mother! I really hope you're only… uh… _doing_… Luke!"

"Rory! God, that's the second time today… sorry, I thought you were Emily!"

"What? You actually _want_ Grandma on the phone? Ok, who are you and what have you done with my mother?"

"Ha ha, very funny… Come on, you know it will be entertaining if she ever actually catches me saying that!"

"You make a good point," Rory mused. "But who exactly was it that caught you saying that the first time?"

"The first time?" Lorelai asked as innocently as she could muster.

"Yeah, you said that this was the second time today. Who was the first recipient of your oh-so-modest greeting?"

"Oh, um… no one you'd know," Lorelai lied quickly, hoping to avoid the subject.

"Yeah, right, uh huh," Rory said disbelievingly. "Anyway, how are things in Star's Hollow?"

"Oh, well, if you bothered to check in more than every other year, you might actually know!" Lorelai admonished in a mock-hurting tone.

"Mom! You know as well as I do that I just saw you two weeks ago!"

"Ah, yes, must have slipped my memory."

"Uh huh… We give you a perfectly unhealthy Philly cheesesteak and you forget so soon?"

"Well, I remember the cheesesteak—it's you that I forgot!"

"Ok… so next time, you can just skip seeing me and Jess and go straight to your beloved cheesesteak… Now do you want to tell Luke you're cheating on his burgers or should I?" Rory asked as seriously as possible (yet trying to hold in her chuckles).

"Hey kid? I miss ya," Lorelai smiled sadly, this silly exchange reminding her of the days she and Rory actually lived in the same state.

"I miss you too," Rory said sincerely. "But you do know it could be worse, right?"

"Worse?! You're 4 hours away from Mommy!"

"Hey, I _could_ have taken that job covering the Obama campaign and traveled the country, you know!"

"Yes… but instead you decided to move in with your darling Jess," Lorelai teased.

"Hey, the Inquirer's a great paper! And since it's a stationary position, I can visit you anytime I want!"

"This is true," Lorelai pretended to relent. Secretly, she was thrilled for her daughter, but she enjoyed their banter too much to ever admit otherwise.

"Speaking of which, Jess and I will see you in a week for Christmas. So, as much as I would love to continue this productive conversation, I have to go, and we can continue this very very soon!"

"Ooo, wait, where ya going?" Lorelai asked a little too eagerly.

"Probably just for a casual night at Cosi."

"Oh, the place you've _raved_ about but still haven't taken me to? Right, I see how it is."

"And on that note… Bye Mom! I'll talk to ya soon!"

"Bye kid… love ya!" With that, they both hung up the phone. As Rory skipped out to her dinner date, she had no way of knowing that at the same time, her mother was marveling, "Wow… my daughter's getting engaged… in a restaurant with a coffee-bean handle!"

* * *

"Ah, that was the best double-brownie sundae yet!" Rory sighed contentedly. 

"You say that every time!" laughed Jess.

"And every time I mean it," she said with a flourish.

"Oh, wait, before I forget… Your Christmas card," he said softly, passing her a small red envelope.

"Jess! I thought we were waiting until Christmas in Star's Hollow to do this!"

"Yeah, I know, but… you'll see—just open it."

Rory tore into the paper, revealing a cream white card that simply read:

_To the girl that is more amazing than any character in all of literature, thank you for being here. And Merry Christmas!_

_PS—Since that night, I knew… _DIC 1030

"Aw, Jess… wait, what's with the number?"

"Come on, you went to Yale and lived in these things… I know you know what a call number is," he said mischievously.

"Ok," she said slowly. "But to what library? And you need me to find a book why?" This little treasure hunt was taking all the fun out of the pretty card.

"The library right in front of you," he said, gesturing to Penn's Van Pelt Library that was still open to students cramming for their last final. "And you'll see."

"Ok, what are you waiting for? Let's get a move on!"

Jess smiled as he paid for their meal and chased after her; in all their years together, he had never seen her this eager to get into a library (and that's saying something).

Not even five minutes later, Rory had successfully navigated her way to the fiction section of Penn's vast library. She scanned the shelves, desperately searching for the D's. Meanwhile, Jess lurked behind her, simultaneously amused and nervous.

"Ooo, ok: DIC 1025… 1028… Ah ha! DIC 1030!" Rory exclaimed triumphantly, pulling out the mystery book. "_Oliver Twist_!"

"Yep," Jess said, walking a little closer.

"You stole my copy of _Howl_, and I called you Dodger, from _Oliver Twist_," Rory reflected, trying to figure out what his point was.

"Yep," Jess said again, reaching into his pocket.

"But the card said—"

"Since that night I knew," Jess finished, opening a tiny black box to reveal an antique and shimmering diamond ring. Getting on one knee, he continued (to a breathless and amazed Rory), "You're the only girl I've ever loved… the only one that's believed in me… Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" Rory exclaimed, pulling him off his knees and drawing him into a tight embrace.

"Oh, wait," Jess said, considerably relieved. "Before we get too distracted," he smirked, "you wanna put this thing on?"

"Of course!" As Rory lovingly plucked her gift from its velvet cushion, she couldn't help but notice something written on the inside of the band: _You're the only one for me._ As she slipped it on her finger, she whispered, "And you're the only one for me, too."

* * *

Okay, so that's the end! Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! 

Oh, and stay tuned… we're planning on writing a Grey's Anatomy/ Gilmore Girls crossover in the near future.


End file.
